Besides large coverage and program capacity, digital broadcast has a most excellent characteristic of its broadcast capability which can be point-to-multi-point and point-to-face. And cost of broadcasting information is not related to quantity of users. Thus, as an important component of information communication industry, the digital broadcast technology plays an important role in the construction of information infrastructure and realization of normal service.
In a digital broadcasting system, because of the characteristic of point-to-multi-point during information transmission, the data transmitted in downlink comprises all of user data information. And for the receiver, the data in the downlink has to be received whether it is needed or not. After receiving, the desired data is remained, and the undesired data is discarded. Thus, the receiver has to be working all the time. That is to say, the receiver has to receive the current transmitted data whether it is desired or not, therefore, under these circumstances the receiver needs heavy power consumption. In the case that the receiver is a mobile terminal, the continuous working status thereof leads to increase of power consumption of the mobile terminal (such as mobile phone). And due to the limitations of cell capacity to the mobile terminal's duration of working, the power consumption directly impacts performance of the terminal.
Therefore, a method for selectively receiving data transferred in a digital broadcasting system is needed so that the receiver may receive data as desired to decrease the power consumption of the receiver and save running cost of the digital broadcasting system.